Advertisements
by DarthBubbles
Summary: "The next time you're out on the town with Ms. Williams..." Shepard still isn't used to the personal identification used in advertisements after spending two years being dead. Super short Shepley one shot. R&R! :D


**A/N: A little plot bunny that _would not_ leave me alone. :) But it was fun, even if it's incredibly short. :) I love Shepley! :D**

* * *

"_Mr. Shepard, you know you need the new Raptor omni-tool!_"

Shist Shepard's head jerked toward the sound of the bubbly voice calling his name, groaning in frustration when his green eyes spotted the source: An overly excited asari. On an advertisement. Ashley Williams tried to hold back a chuckle of amusement at the man beside her, but failed miserably.

"Still not used to the corporate world's newest attempt to steal money, huh?" she asked him, laughter lighting up her soft brown eyes.

He ran a hand through unruly strawberry blonde hair with an annoyed sigh. "Not at all. How long have they been identifying people like that?"

Ashley thought for a moment, pushing a stary strand of raven hair out of her face as she called the time. "I think they were first intorduced a little over a year after you... you know..." her voice trailed off. Those two years, when she'd thought she'd lost him, was the last thing she wanted to think about.

She felt him slide one arm around her, pulling her closer. Ashley leaned her head against his chest, inhaling his scent to remind herself he really _was_ alive. "I know," Shist whispered. "You don't have to talk about it. I was just curious."

"_Commander Shepard!_" He looked up and around, causing Ash to smile with a roll of her eyes.

"Advertisement," she reminded him. His cheeks flushed with embarassment.

"_A man as ruggedly handsome as you deserves the finest biotic amps available_!" the ad continued.

"Okay, that's scary-accurate," Shepard said, a bit unnerved. "Now it can detect my _looks_?"

"I'm sure it says that to any man, no matter how ugly," Ash reasoned with a shrug. "It just happens to be true in this case." She smiled and briefly pressed her lips to his jawline before pulling out of his embrace.

The advertisement droned on about a specific type of biotic amplifier that, for some reason, held Shepard's attention. Ashley just waited patiently, until a line from the ad caught her ear. "_The next time you're out on the town with Miss Williams, impress her with the most luxurious amp credits can buy!_" Now, _that_ was 'scary accurate,' as Shist would say, but what really worried Ash was the interest in his eyes that intensified at the closing statement.

"Shist, you know the media is full of exaggerations, right?" she asked cautiously. There was _no way_ she was going to let him buy an expensive amp just to impress her. Especially since she had no interest in biotics anyways, other than its... _enhancing_... qualities that made the couple's nights together better than typical ones. Ash shook her head, returning her focus to the present.

"Yeah," Shepard replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"And you know that an amp won't impress me, right? No matter what some stupid ad says?"

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Okay, first of all, you saved the galaxy. Twice. Going on thrice. Second, you came back from the dead and still came out better looking than a model. Third, you broke down the emotional barriers of one of the toughest soldiers in the Alliance and made her fall head over heels for you. Can't get much more impressive than that."

He smiled modestly. "Oh."

"Not to mention," she continued, slipping her hand into his, "there's no need to impress me. I'm already in love with you, Shist. Notihing about that is going to change. _Ever_."

"And you say only poets can express how you feel," he laughed, a teasing tone in his voice. "Looks like Ash has a soft side."

"Ash can also drill you between the eyes before you get the chance to blink."

He held up his hands defensively. "Whoa, don't-"

"_Shepard, don't you need the latest speeder on the market?_"

"Somebody turn those damn things _off_!"


End file.
